


Come What May

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Season/Series 05, Songfic, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian has a special surprise planned for Justin's 23rd birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat in his office, mulling over his thoughts. He had been sitting in there for the last hour trying to fill the last pieces of his romantic puzzle. He grinned at that last thought. If you had told the Stud of Liberty Avenue six years ago he would be a hopeless romantic, he would have laughed in your face.  
But tonight they would be celebrating Justin’s 23rd birthday and their life together. Brian wanted everything to go perfect. Tonight, might just be the night their live change forever.  
Glancing at the picture of Justin on his desk, Brian tried to figure out what he was going to say to him. He wasn’t quite sure how to capture six years worth of emotion into a few words.  
“Hey Brian. Vance gave the go ahead on that account. But he said to warn you: it isn’t going to be easy.”  
“Thanks, Cyn. I haven’t quite figured out how I’m going to nail it from here.” He gave her a rueful smile.   
“Don’t worry, boss. I’m here to help, come what may.” She gave him a cheerful grin and left the office.  
Brian sat pondering what Cynthia ha said.   
“Come what may? Hmmm…..that’s perfect.” Brian began writing as the last puzzle piece fell into place.


	2. Come What May

Justin sighed as he ate his turkey sandwich. His aching muscles screamed at his every move sand he was dead on his feet. Not to mention, that his head felt like someone was trying to jackhammer their way out.  
Rubbing his temples, Justin sang to himself.  
“Happy Birthday to me….”   
Chuckling softly, he trailed off as he sighed. He had been working double and triple shifts all week and he was exhausted. To top it off, no one had remembered his birthday. Well, of course Brian wouldn’t. Brian had changed a lot over the past couple year and had even grown up some too. But Justin was pretty sure that his view of celebrating birthdays hadn’t. And after Brian’s last birthday gift…….  
Tears filled his eyes when he thought about it. Sure it was four years ago, but it would be nice if Brian would just once do something romantic. It was kind of ironic really. Brian could finally say he loved him out loud, but he couldn’t celebrate his birthday.  
“Happy birthday, Sunshine.” Justin was jerked back to reality as he hastily tried to dry his tears. Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t seen or heard the tall brunette.   
“Allergies, Sunshine?” Brian cocked an eyebrow at Justin’s tear-streaked face.  
“No, I was just feeling sorry for myself, that’s all.” Justin grinned sheepishly.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No. It’s fine, really.” Brian let the matter drop, but he could tell something was bothering the blonde. Hopefully, tonight would make it better.  
“What are you doing here so early? I don’t get off till 5.”  
“Well, I was hoping that Deb would let you off early. We have dinner reservations at 7 and you like you could use a nap.”  
“I’m not12, Brian, I don’t need a….a…” his thought was interrupted by a giant yawn.  
“Uh-huh”, was all Brian said.  
“Ok, fine. So what’s this dinner for? Another big client?” Justin tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He knew Brian didn’t’ do dates, but it would be nice if just the two of them could go out.  
“No, it’s not a client. I thought we could go out for your birthday. But you don’t want to, that’s fine too.” Brian looked at Justin, waiting for a response. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….  
“Are you fucking crazy?!?” Justin shrieked incredulously. Brian looked around nervously, painfully aware that they had an audience. He hadn’t expected Justin to react this way. He thought he would be elated. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, he thought uneasily.  
He opened his mouth to say so, but all words were lost as his arms were filled with bubbly blonde.   
“Of course I want to go to dinner!” Justin exclaimed, kissing Brian. He flashed Brian one of his Sunshine smiles and bounded off to change.  
Brian shook his head and grinned at Deb.  
“I’m so proud of you, you little asshole! You care so much about that boy, and you’re finally starting to show it.”  
Blushing deeply, Brian tried to shrug it off with his trademark smirk.  
“Sunshine, are you ready to go?”


	3. Come What May

Once in the car, Justin became extremely quiet. Brian glanced at him, but Justin was staring out the window. Brian reached over and placed his hand on Justin’s thigh.  
“Hey baby. What’s wrong?” Tears filled Justin’s eyes at the sweet sentiment. It was so un-Kinneyish.   
“You remembered. And you called me ‘baby’”, he whispered.  
Brian was confused. He remembered what? And what was wrong with ‘baby’?  
“Uh, baby? I’m not following you.”  
“You remembered my birthday. And you’re taking me out to dinner.”  
Brian didn’t know how to respond. The hesitant surprise was not lost on him. He knew Justin was indirectly referring to Brian’s last birthday present. He once again cursed himself for his past behaviors.  
“I know I don’t surprise you enough. But I promise tonight will be on e of the best nights of your life. Ok, baby? Baby?”  
Justin turned to him with a confused look on his face.  
“Since when do you call me ‘baby’” he whispered.  
Brian was taken aback. He hadn’t even thought about calling him baby. It just rolled off his tongue. And he kind of liked the sound of it. He grinned at Justin.  
“Uh well…I guess since now. I hadn’t even realized I was calling you that, but if you don’t want me to….” Brian cut off, suddenly unsure of the territory he was in. he didn’t have to wait long.  
“It’s perfectly fine.” Justin flashed him a 1000 watt smile. “You aren’t normally so romantic. This is just a pleasant surprise.”  
Brian chuckled in response and squeezed his thigh. The surprises are only beginning, Sunshine, he thought. They’re only beginning.


	4. Come What May

Justin awoke to the pleasant feel of Brian’s lips. He smiled as he stretched sleepily.  
“Have a nice nap, Sunshine?” Brian softly brushed his hair out of Justin’s eyes and studied his face, as if memorizing. Justin cocked his head.  
“What is it, Brian?”  
“Nothing. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are. I love you so much.”  
Justin blushed. God, he loved this man. Reaching up, he pulled Brian down, capturing his mouth with his own. His tongue trailed Brian’s lips, seeking entrance. He ravaged Brian’s mouth until they broke apart breathless. Brian gazed down at his love and chuckled.  
“No more of that, Sunshine or we’ll never make dinner. Now go take a shower.”  
Kissing Brian again, Justin got up and headed to the shower, stripping as he went. Pausing in the doorway, he turned back to Brian, cocking an eyebrow.  
“Aren’t you coming?” Brian was already shedding clothes when Justin turned on the shower. He didn’t need telling twice.


	5. Come What May

Two blowjobs later, the couple arrived at Pappagano’s, Pittsburgh’s hottest Italian restaurant. After they were seated, Justin gazed around the room. The ambiance was romantic, definitely a couples place.  
“Oh my gosh, Bri. This place is so nice. I’ve always wanted to come here.”  
“Relax, Sunshine or they’ll notice. You don’t want to give away that to you McDonald’s is fine dining.” Brian said, in his usual tongue in cheek.  
“Oh shut up. You know I have more class than that.”  
Later, after they had received their food, they talked about work and school.   
“Brian, the dean called me today. A friend of his wants to check out some of my artwork. He owns a gallery in New York. Maybe he can sell some.”  
“Oh baby, I’m so excited for you. That would be wonderful. I knew you could do it.”  
A little jolt of excitement went through Justin every time Brian called him baby. It was just a sweet surprise.  
“So do you want to see what I got you for your birthday?”  
“You got me something? Bri, you didn’t have to. Dinner would have been enough.”  
“I know I didn’t HAVE to. I wanted to. But if I would have known you were so easy to please….” Brian’s eyes twinkled with mischief.   
“Bri! Just let me see what you got me.”  
“Ok, ok. You know, patience is a virtue.”  
“Brian!” Brian chuckled. Yup, Justin was definitely the ‘birthday boy’.  
Brian reached into his jacket and pulled out a white envelope. Justin looked at it and cocked an eyebrow. Pushing it across the table he waited for Justin to open it.  
Inside was a homemade card. As Justin read it, his eyes filled with tears. Brian had put one of he first sketches Justin had done of him on the front. Justin’s eyes got wide as he opened the card. Inside were two tickets to Paris and Italy. Justin looked up in shock.  
“Jesus, Bri! I don’t know what to say but thank you.”  
“Well, that’s just the first part.”  
“There’s more?!?”  
“Yea, two more parts. But you don’t get them till later.”  
“Wow.” Justin whispered softly. Brian was full of surprises. He leaned over and kissed his lover.  
“I love you, Bri.” Brian smiled.  
“I love you too, Jus.”


	6. Come What May

On the way home, Brian caught Justin looking at him in total, unbridled love. He also saw something else. Awe. Respect. Normally, Brain would be uncomfortable with those piercing blue eyes watching him, analyzing him, looking deep into his soul.   
“A penny for your thoughts, Jus” Brian whispered. He was pretty sure that he knew what was on his mind, but he still needed the reassurance that he was doing the right thing.  
“It’s just that you’ve surprised me so much tonight. You have crossed so many of your boundaries and all in less than 24 hours’ time. And for what? Me. I never though tit possible, but I love you more now than I ever have. I’m so proud of you.” Justin smiled, moved by the tears he saw in the older man’s hazel eyes.  
Brian chuckled. Justin was right. He had crossed many boundaries. And he would cross several more. But Justin would just have to wait. Brian knew that Justin was curious about the rest of his present.  
“So…Bri…Do I get the rest of my present now?”  
“You need to learn to practice patience. You will get it soon enough.” Justin looked at Brian trying to pull off his puppy dog face. From the sound of Brian’s sigh, it had worked.  
“If you must know, Jus, the rest of your present is at the loft.”  
Justin’s eyes sparkled with excitement. He could only imagine what Brian could have gotten him. Maybe some new toys that they could try out for the rest of the evening. As he thought of all the things they could do, he couldn’t help but grin and a soft moan escaped his lips.  
Brian glanced at his lover and saw his eyes dark with desire. He felt an immediate tightening in his groin and suddenly his jeans were a tad too tight.  
“Baby, if you do that again, I will have to pull over and then you’ll never get your birthday present.”  
“Ok, Bri. But you better make it up to me. And I’m not letting you off easy.” Brian grinned in response.  
“Trust me; it will be worth your while.”


	7. Come What May

Reaching the loft door, Brian pulled out his keys to unlock the door. He had barely got the door open when Justin ran through and zoomed around the loft looking for his presents. Brian couldn’t help but laugh at his curiosity.  
“You can look all you want Sunshine. But you won’t find them.”  
Justin came and stood in front of Brian in the middle of the loft, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Well, then where are they?”  
Pulling Justin closer, he captured his lips with his own. Stepping away from him, he picked up a scarf off the back of the couch. Tying it around his eyes, Brian led Justin over to the couch. Helping him sit down, Brian whispered in his ear.  
“Stay here. I will be back with your surprise.” Justin shivered as he felt Brian move away from him. He heard Brain move about the loft. His curiosity peaked when he heard Brian’s desk drawer open and papers shuffle about.  
“I want you to close your eyes and keep them closed when I take this off.” Justin jumped, startled, when he heard Brian’s voice so close. Nodding his head, Justin waited in apprehension, as he felt the scarf slip from his head.  
“Open your eyes.” Justin’s eyes widened in shock and surprise to find Brian on the table in front of him, holding a guitar.


	8. Come What May

“Bri…” Brian cut him off with a finger to his lips.  
“Shhh.” Clearing his throat, Brian tried to swallow his nervousness. Come on, Kinney, get a grip, he thought. It’s now or never. Swallowing, he began.

Never thought, I could feel like this  
Like I’ve never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more.  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything?  
Seasons may change winter to spring.  
But I love you until the end of time.

*chorus*

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying days

Suddenly the world   
Seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves  
With such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn’t   
Seem such a waste.  
It all revolves around you.  
And there’s no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I’ll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you (I love you)  
Until the end of time

*Chorus*

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying days

Justin’s eyes filled with tears, listening to the brunette’s smooth tenor. Heart overflowing with love, Justin opened his mouth to speak.  
“Wait, baby. You know how hard it is for me to put my thoughts and feelings into words. But I want you to know. I love you, Jus. More than anything in the world, and so much it hurts. We have not always had it easy the last 6 years. I can’t promise the next 6 or 10 or 50 years will be any easier. All I know is that I can’t live without you.” Putting the guitar aside, he knelt down on one knee. “Justin, will you marry me?”


	9. Come What May

Justin was shocked. Of all things possible, this was the last thing he expected. The tears he’d been keeping in check slid down his cheeks.  
“Yes. YES!” Justin screamed, throwing himself into Brian’s arms. His mouth clamped down on Brian’s, tasting the salt of Brian’s own tears. Finally, Brian pulled back breathless.  
“Sunshine, don’t you want to see the rings?”  
“You got us rings?!?”  
Brian pulled out a small, red velvet box and opened it. Inside were two platinum Claddagh rings. Justin smiled.  
“Brian, remind me again how these work.”  
“Well, when you wear them crown in, your heart belongs to no one. Crown out, and your heart has been snared.” He smiled as he took the smaller of the two bands and slipped it on Justin’s left ring finger. Justin repeated the gesture and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, drawing him in for a deep kiss.  
“Bri,” he panted. “I want you to make love to me.” Brian gathered the blonde in his arms, covering his mouth in a crushing kiss.  
Sweeping Justin into his arms, Brian carried him to the bedroom, slowly laying him back on the bed.  
Quickly removing his own clothes, he laid back down, covering Justin’s body with his own. Gazing down into Justin’s lust-filled eyes, he placed a tender kiss on his lips, slipping his hands beneath Justin’s shirt; he gently pulled it over his head, resuming the kissing. He slowly made his way down, nibbling Justin’s chin and kissing his way from his neck to his collarbone. As he licked over Justin’s chest, he paused, teasing Justin’s right nipple. He nibbled the tender bud, kissing it to take away the sting. Swirling his tongue around the hard bud he kissed and licked his way down Justin’s chest, ravishing his belly button.   
“Oh God! More please, Bri.” Justin moaned. He squirmed, trying to get Brian to pay attention to his needier parts.  
"Easy young grasshopper. Patience is a virtue." Brian chuckled.  
"Fuck patience! And fuck me!" Brian gave him his patented tongue-in-cheek smirk, before swooping down and capturing his lips with his own.  
Grabbing the lube, Brian squirted some on his fingers, reaching down to prepare Justin.  
"Christ, that's cold!" They both laughed, remembering the first time.   
"Don't worry, it'll heat up." Sliding a finger inside Justin, Brian soon had him writhing beneath him as he opened him up.  
"More," moaned Justin. Brian added another finger and then another, scissoring them to open Justin up. Justin's cock was leaking profusely and when Brian grazed his prostate, he bucked his hips.   
Getting close, he gasped, "Please Brian. I need to cum with you inside me." Brian, knowing how close Justin was, quickly prepared himself. He entered Justin raw with one smooth thrust.   
Justin froze. There was something off. Suddenly, through his lust-filled fog he realized that never heard the tear of a condom wrapper. He opened his mouth to say something, but Brian cut him off.  
"Justin, this is my last gift to you. I haven't been tricking for over a year. You are the only one I've been with. You are the only one I WANT to be with. I just got tested and I'm negative. I want to be with you, all of you, no barriers."  
Looking into Justin's tear-filled eyes, he silently asked, begged for permission. Justin searched his eyes, finding only love and adoration. Taking Justin's silence for rejection, Brian began to pull out. Justin clenched his anal muscles and wrapped his legs around Brian's waist.  
"Stay."   
That one word was all Brian needed. Leaning down, he captured Justin's mouth in a tender kiss. Slowly, he began moving in and out of Justin, wanting to prolong their love making. Because that's what it was. That's what it had always been.   
Justin's body was alive with sensations he had never felt before. He never dreamed that bare-backing with Brian could feel so good. Brian moaned above him.  
"So good, Jus. So good."  
Brian pulled out almost completely before re-angling his hips and thrusting back in, hitting Justin's prostate.   
"Ahhh! Oh God! Harder, Brian!"   
Brian sped up his thrusts, hitting Justin's prostate every third thrust.  
"Oh God, Brian I'm so close. I'm going to cum!"  
"Come on, cum for me, baby!" Justin saw stars as his orgasm ripped through him.  
When Justin's walls clamped down on Brian, he let himself go. He saw stars as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through him as he released his seed deep within Justin's body.  
Justin reveled in the feel of Brian's cum inside of him, as he ran his fingers through Brian's hair.  
Brian raised his head from Justin's chest and kissed him. He moved to pull out, but Justin stopped him.  
"Stay."  
Gathering Justin in his arms, he pulled the duvet up over them both. Justin snuggled down in Brian's arms, feeling safe and loved.  
"I love you, Brian", he mumbled sleepily. He fought his drooping eyelids, trying to make the night last. His mind was filled with questions and ideas for the wedding.   
"I love you too, baby. Now tell that gerbil in your head to go to sleep so that WE can get some sleep. We have a wedding to plan tomorrow."  
Giggling, the boys wrapped themselves around each other, falling into a peaceful sleep. The blue lights above them cast a soft glow on the sleeping men, lighting up their future.


End file.
